creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Years Bad Luck
As a child, did you ever pretend that the mirror was a portal to another world? And when you grew up, did you forget your game? See, as a child, a mirror is magical. It’s not just your reflection, it’s something else; something ... weird. Next time you have a moment alone with your mirror, hold your breath and stare in to your eyes. Your face will begin to distort. If you breathe out at this point, you can walk away fine. But if you keep holding it for long enough, your reflection will breathe out first. You will have broken the bond with the mirror world. As soon as this happens, step away from the mirror. Never look at it again. Cover it over, but do not remove it and do not break it. For the next four days, you won’t notice any changes in other mirrors. This is normal. At any point on the fifth day you will see scratches appear. They will start off small and shallow, but eventually they will get deeper. You may notice blood in some of the scratches. This is also normal. If you run your fingers over the mirror, it will still be smooth. The scratches are on the other side. Everything is fine, until this point. You will watch the scratches become cracks. From now onwards, you have to avoid every single mirror. On the other side of the glass you will find an emaciated version of yourself. If you make eye contact, then it’s over. If you manage to successfully avoid mirrors for the next few months, you’ll be okay. Remember how you can’t break the mirror? Now that applies to all mirrors. If you put a hole in the mirror, your reflection can crawl out. It has to remain in the mirror, or else it will change places with you. And from what is known, the land beyond the mirror is not the same as it is here. It’s a fate worse than any other. After six months, your reflection (now covered in scars and open wounds) will find a way in to your everyday life, through every reflective surface. Be it a window or water, it won’t stop until you’re on the other side. This essentially means you’re not allowed to leave the house. If you wear glasses, you should stop immediately. It may have taken your reflection four days to leave a mark on a mirror, but it will scratch through a glass surface in less than five minutes. At this point you must be very careful. Once you’ve made it this far, there’s very little you can do. It is recommended that you find a padded cell, or a confined space were someone can help you survive, and remain there for seven years. This is where the broken mirror superstition comes from. If you choose to remain at home, you must remove all reflective objects and stay indoors. Black out all your windows. Should you order your supplies online, you just have to hope that the courier doesn’t wear glasses... Category:Mirrors Category:Ritual Category:Beings